1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and more particularly to phones which carry virtual image displays allowing users to view documents and graphics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in technology have allowed cellular phone manufacturers to provide phones which contain virtual image displays. Virtual image displays use a real image which may be smaller than the size of a stamp and use optics to provide the user with a magnified virtual image of the real image. Phones including these displays can be used to view documents or other digital displays such as e-mail, faxes or web pages. Due to their small size, virtual image displays are suitable for attachment to cellular phone.
At present, most phones which include virtual image displays have the display mounted on the phone. If a consumer wishes to use a virtual image display with a phone, the consumer must purchase a new phone which includes a virtual image display. A need exists for an accessory which can be used with existing phones to provide virtual image display abilities to the phone.
Kopin Corp. has recently developed Cyber Display, a cellular phone with a virtual image display screen to one side of the mouthpiece. The phone has an asymmetrical design and is thus adapted for left or right handed use but not use with either hand. A need exists for a phone suitable for ambidextrous use. This and other needs are provided by the phone accessory and phone of the present invention.